The Department of Occult Investigation
by xTenshix
Summary: Having a problem with ghosts? Unexplained happenings around your school or neighbourhood? A teddy bear that's trying to kill you? Don't worry the Occult Department will be on its way to investigate and get rid of your problem in no time… Well once they're ready with bickering that is. AU 6927


**The Department of Occult Investigation**

**Summary:** Having a problem with ghosts? Unexplained happenings around your school or neighbourhood? A teddy bear that's trying to kill you? Don't worry the Occult Department will be on its way to investigate and get rid of your problem in no time… Well once they're ready with bickering that is. AU 6927

I'm srry to those guys that are waiting for an update on my other story: Eight Wishes but I just don't seem to get in the mood to write it. So I decided to do a little drabble for my friend Irl. If I get enough positive feedback I might make it a whole story :D, so don't forget to tell me what you think! (It's AU btw! And yes inspired by Supernatural I love that series) And the poll on my profile still stands for my next story~

**Warnings:** Horror and its thrills, Dead, Blood, Gore.

**Pairings:** For now 6927 (thought it was fitting), and a secret pairing :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (only plot)

* * *

**Case 069270**

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he looked through the files of the cases they finished. He had to make sure they didn't miss anything, didn't make any mistakes or else it could get really ugly.

Since the rumour about their Department spread they had been working on cases non-stop. Not to mention that more than half of those cases were complete and total fakes (paranoid people everywhere)… Or fan girls, who wanted to seem them in person. Well not 'them' more like Mukuro. He growled at the thought of the blue-haired man. Oh how he wanted to strangle him right now. His so-called partner Mukuro, had yet again left him with all the paperwork, while he himself lazed around. Probably with girls, the brunet thought bitterly.

Mukuro was their top investigator. Born with the 'blessing' of seeing ghosts and with just a gesture of the hand being able to send them on. Well not all ghosts, there were those evil dark ghosts and not only ghosts. More evil things existed and lurked out there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Still, most people didn't believe in them and that's where they make mistakes. They think someone drowned, while in reality the person could have been dragged down into the deep. Hey, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, just stating facts from my line of work!

Still Mukuro was the best in his work he almost never encounters complications. For every creature he has his own tactic.

Tsuna himself had always been really sceptical about the supernatural. But after a poltergeist killed his mother, he started seeing them himself and his world turned upside down. He was almost placed into a madhouse (he himself thought he had gone crazy) but their boss Reborn had 'saved' him and given him a new life. To call Reborn his Guardian Angel was an overstatement since the man was a slave driver.

His first case was of course the poltergeist that killed his mom, he was scared shitless and having Mukuro laugh at him wasn't helping either. Well that was all 4 years ago. He was now 20 and after seeing the things he saw, he was scared of nothing. The members of the department had tried to scare him, but after a lot of failed attempts and members ending up in the hospital (and thus being unable to work), Reborn had made a rule that Tsuna was to be left alone. Mukuro was the only one who broke the rule, but being more careful after his broken ribs and nose.

Tsuna got pulled out of his thoughts. The phone on his desk was ringing, perhaps another case? But he still hadn't finished checking the previous ones and making reports! He picked up the phone, forcing himself to be polite.

"Hello, this is The Department of Occult Investigation speaking. How can I help you?" Oh how he hoped this wasn't a prank case, with his mood right now he was sure to strangle someone.

"_Oh! Thank god! I thought I wouldn't be able to reach anyone! Please help me! My friends… They… they_…" The girl on the line started sobbing, her voice cracking and shaking, making Tsuna almost unable to understand what she was saying.

"Calm down miss! What happened? Where are you at right now? We will be there in a second!" He felt his adrenaline rush get higher this job never got boring.

"…_I'm…I'm at the Old Bishop's Mansion_…" she said stuttering, she sounded genuine scared. Tsuna heard some shuffling on the other side of the line and then some cussing, seems like the girl wasn't alone atleast._ "I told them this was a stupid idea! It killed them! IT KILLED THEM! It ripped them to shreds! Now it's coming for me! Help me! HELP ME_!" she sounded hysteric by now but it seemed that the person next to her shut her up since the line went silent and a calmer voice took over. _"Please, this is no joke. Our friends got killed in a cruel way and we don't know by what. Please help us."_

"Okay, listen up. You have to stay quit, make no sudden movements and hide. The best is if you could get out of the mansion or close to its entrance. I will try my best to get there as soon as possible. Now proceed with caution and no flashlights or mobile light!" He said already reaching for all the needed stuff.

"_Okay… Thank you." _After this the line went silent and Tsuna dropped the phone, he hurriedly reached for his mobile phone and jacket.

He rushed into Reborn's office, just to find it empty. He cussed, were these people only able to slack of or what? It seemed like the whole building was empty and he was still mad at Mukuro. He decided to do this case alone. _'I'll show them.' _he thought as he stormed out the building. He could do it alone, he might not have Mukuro's special ability but he was one hell of a Hunter himself.

* * *

After a quick 20-minute ride (and ignoring speed limits), Tsuna arrived at the Mansion. It was big, old and spooky. The kind of place normal people wouldn't even dare look at. And there was the fact it was located in a forest and had enough unexplained occurrences to make the FBI close it down. Still that didn't stop teenagers and stupid adults from breaking in for a 'courage test'. More like a 'hey-I-hate-my-life-anyway-lets-end-it' test. Tsuna snorted, people were unbelievable sometimes. He parked his black car next to another car standing by the gates. _'Seems like it's their car…'_

He hurriedly got out of his car and jogged to the gates. Finding them to be broken open. The chains that were supposedly meant to keep the gates closed, now lay shattered and broken on the ground. Only the ones on top remained, but that didn't keep the gates completely closed. Tsuna wiggled himself through the crack and then dusted himself of. After doing this he started examining the area, pulling out his EMF detector. The readings seemed normal, so he proceeded to walk to the entrance. But even there nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe he did get prank called again? Well there was one way to find out.

He was about to pull the doors open, but something or someone did it for him. The doors swung open and Tsuna had to take a step back not to be hit by them. He waited for a while, but nothing happened. The doors remained open. Well so much for thinking this was a prank.

"Well I guess I can't keep such a hospitable monster waiting." Tsuna said smirking. Then he slowly entered the mansion, a special knife held with an iron grip in his hand.

He looked around, everything seemed perfectly normal for a old creepy mansion. Old and broken furniture, spider webs, an eerie atmosphere and so on. He heard the doors click behind him softly. Seems like he was locked here, for now.

He pulled out his flashlight and walked further into the mansion. He had to find those girls, well if they were still alive. Then there was also the issue that he didn't know what he was dealing with.

If Tsuna was a normal person he would have already fled, but even after 5 minutes of walking around in the mansion he only felt worry for the girls. Then he heard sobbing sounds, they were really quit and seemed to be coming from one of the rooms. He hurriedly walked into the room.

"Hey are you okay? I came to help you." He said calmly. He spotted a shadow in the corner, who seemed startled at first but then quickly jumped and latched itself to him. "Oh god! You came! Thank you!" The girl's eyes were red from crying and she was shaking uncontrollable. Her ginger hair was messy and soaked from tears and sweat. She was partly covered in blood he then noticed. He hugged her tightly, hoping to comfort her. He knew perfectly well how she was feeling right now.

Then it hit him that there should have been another girl, this was the one who called him. "Where is your friend?" he said gripping the girl by her shoulders. At his statement her eyes went wide and started watering again. "She…she said we should try saving Haru…But...But I saw how she was killed! There's no way she's alive!" she said frantically, pushing her face into Tsuna's chest. "So I left her… I ran…" her voice was now filled with self-hate. Tsuna smiled weakly, she wasn't the one at fault, she was scared and confused.

"I will find your friend… Don't worry I'm sure she's alive. But I can't just leave you here, I think it's better if you go with me." He held her by her shoulders again looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded slowly, turning her eyes to the ground.

"Now I want you to tell me everything that happened, ok? This is really important, no need for details, just the monster." He said his tone now serious as he let go of her shoulders. She wiped her tears away. "Well, we came her for an courage test… We didn't believe it was really haunted. When we entered the house the doors closed behind us and they wouldn't bulge… Then the candles lit up. At first we thought it was a prank, since some people knew we were going. So we started exploring the mansion, when we arrived at something that looked like a ballroom…Hannah fell to the ground…and she started spitting blood and it leaked from her mouth…it didn't stop. We tried to help her but what could we do? The phones didn't work either. Then the lights went out and back on again… Hannah's body was gone, but the whole room was covered in blood splatters. There was also this carved on the walls: 'The hunt for them has begun'…" She stopped, she was on the verge of crying again, but held her ground. She took a deep breath and continued. " Something was dripping on us. When we looked up there was Hannah, she was torn in parts it seemed…every part was hung on a rope. Then we ran, we got separated along the way. Me and Haru and Bianchi was with Bluebell. We started looking for them after the calmed down a bit, but then I heard Haru scream and a crunching sound coming from the dark behind us, she was lying on the ground something pulling her back…" It seemed like the girl couldn't hold it in anymore as she turned pale and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's okay that's enough." Tsuna said as he patted her on the head. "I will put up a barrier for you and you can stay here, but promise me not to exit this room." he said sternly. He still didn't know what creature was behind this, but it surely wasn't alone.

* * *

After he put up the barrier he returned to searching the mansion. It was big, too big. _'How the hell do people live in these kind of houses? It's damn creepy.'_ He hoped the other girls were okay.

He walked through a hall when he spotted some movement on his right, a shadow was creeping on the wall. Either something was following him or he was getting paranoia.

He gazed behind him carefully. _'Well I'll be damned.'_ Shadows were creeping behind him too, the whole hall behind him was like one black hole. The worst part? From the shadows growls were heard and they were getting louder.

"Hellhounds, just my luck." He exclaimed as he started running. Well so did the creatures behind him.

He ran through halls and halls and more fucking endless halls. Did this mansion have no end? Or maybe it was work of a demon, since the hellhounds should be controlled by one. Unless some lunatic summoned them.

He turned a corner and ran into the grand hall. He stopped running midway it because it seemed that his pursuers vanished into thin air. He gave a relieved sigh. He was dead tired from the running through half the mansion, trying to not get eaten by those demon spawns. He breathed heavily and leaned on his knees. But on that same moment his intuition told him that something was wrong and that he should be careful. He glanced around the grand hall warily.

He felt a presence, but it was too late as his consciousness faded and everything turned black.

* * *

Mukuro had expected Tsuna to be mad, hell he wanted Tsuna to be mad. He didn't know why but annoying the brunet was his favourite thing to do.

At first he had hated the brunet, hated being teamed up with someone useless. But through the years he realised how amazing Tsuna was. His determination, his intuition, everything about him was special. If Tsuna wasn't there for him, Mukuro was bound to have a lot of scars more, maybe even be dead by now. He had become someone Mukuro cherished. Hate had turned into friendship, and friendship into something more.

He closed his eyes. Why did he feel so uneasy then? Because he left the paperwork to Tsuna? _'He should be happy, now I can't jump him'_ he smirked.

"Mukuro, Darling, what are you thinking about?" A female voice said, sounding rather annoying. "Well you see… You bore me, it's time for you to go." He said monotone, his eyes still closed.

"What?!... But why? I thought we had something?" The woman said offended, her voice shaking, her hands flying to his face. She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her off. "I said get out." He said dangerously, now smiling at her. The woman started crying and grabbing her clothes, but Mukuro paid her no attention. He was feeling really anxious now. Did something happen? The door to his apartment was closed with a loud swing.

He sighed. This was the tenth woman this week, why couldn't he just find a nice woman? Why did he only think of Tsuna?

His mobile phone rung and startled him. He reached for it. "Hello, this is Mukuro speaking." "You do know what I'll do to you if something happened to Tsuna, you pineapple head?" Mukuro chuckled. "Hello to you to sweetie." "WHY YOU LITTLE!" It seemed that he had yet again managed to piss off Gokudera with just the word 'sweetie'.

"No time, what do you mean? Did something happen to Tsuna?" "WHAT? I thought you'd know! You're his partner, you shitface!" Gokudera did have a point there, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Tsuna. He was a bad partner.

The mood went dark. "Track his mobile phone." "…I'm on it."

* * *

Tsuna woke up feeling groggy, not only that his head was spinning and his vision was blurry. But it didn't look like he hit his head, so the demon must have used its power on him or something.

He tried to move, but it was in vain. It only managed to make him feel dizzier. "Ugh…My head…" he tried to reach for his head, to stop the spinning. His hand didn't get far, as someone grabbed it and slowly moved it. He felt something soft on the back of his hand. "You finally woke up." An amused voice said. He shivered. He hadn't heard the voice before, but he knew that the person was cruel and cold. Was it the demon?

His head was still hurting and he had to hold himself in not to groan. Het felt tired, so tired and the hand stroking his hair softly wasn't helping him stay awake either. Why wasn't he dead?

He couldn't ponder for long as the darkness took over again.

* * *

After finding out where Tsuna went, Mukuro had almost learned to fly. He dashed down the stairs, not bothering to close the door or take anything with him. He drove to the mansion as fast as possible. Gokudera was already there, waiting impatiently. "Mukuro! Hurry the fuck up will you, I'll fucking skin you if something happened to him!" he shouted at him. Mukuro only groaned and ran to the gates. Gokudera wanted to follow him but Mukuro stopped him. "No, this is my business. You stay here and call for back up. You hear me?" His eyes held a dangerous glint. Gokudera could only stare dumbfounded.

After looking at Mukuro's retreating back for a while he straightened up and called Reborn.

'_Tsuna why didn't you call me?' _Mukuro thought pain filling his chest. He could sense Hellhounds, not just any but shadow ones. And that meant only one thing: Hibari was behind this.

He started running, bursting open the doors with his power as he stormed inside. He knew that the Hellhounds knew he was here. And that meant the demon knew as well. He would need his trident for this job.

He ran through the mansion, hoping to sense Tsuna. But he only sensed the hounds and two human presences, which he recognised as normal teenagers. He groaned, the hounds were closing in on him.

At least he could fend his frustration. He smirked and pulled out his trident.

* * *

Splatters and body parts covered the halls. He was drenched in black and red blood, luckily almost none of his own. His arm was ripped and there were scratches on his legs and back. He had worse, really. It seemed that he had killed most of the hounds, some fled. But nothing mattered right now, he had sensed Hibari, he ran to the ballroom. His kill intend making his power go wild. The grand doors got blasted away and flew into the room, falling with a loud thud. "I know you're here demon." A wicked smile was plastered on his face and his once ocean blue right eye was now glowing red.

"You have a tendency to ruin everything, don't you?" A cold voice said. Then a person emerged from the shadows, his raven black hair matching the shadows.

"I don't care about you or what you were doing here. But where is he?" Mukuro threw back at him fast. "Where is who?" The raven said smirking. "You know who I'm talking about, Kyoya. And I must warn you that I'm not in a good mood right now." There was an edge to his voice.

The Raven's eyes narrowed. "I think you're in no position to threaten me." "Try me. I will do everything to kill all of you if even one hair on his head is missing. But you can't even touch me. Isn't that right, Kyoya?" This made the Raven groan, he only came here for amusement and to feed his hounds. He hadn't expected the rabbit to show up or Mukuro showing up.

Mukuro was right, Hibari couldn't do anything to Mukuro, well not much. If the demon king would find out, even Hibari wouln't be left alive.

"Very well, I didn't come here for you anyway." He said bitterly. "I'll be sure to enjoy tearing you apart when the demon king regains his sanity." He added quickly, smiling sadistically and making his steel blue eyes glow white.

"Such an honour, I'll be waiting with glee till then." Mukuro bit back, an equal smile on his face.

* * *

Mukuro had carried Tsuna bridal-style to the hospital. The brunet still hadn't woken up. After the doctor's examination, he was placed into a hospital bed.

Mukuro's wounds were treaded and he looked pretty much like a mummy underneath his clothes. But he didn't care about himself. Throughout the examination he had pranced around the hospital hall, every 5 minutes trying to burst into the examination room just to be threatened by Reborn. After finally waiting for half an hour, the doctor emerged from the room, looking genuine scary when he spotted Gokudera and Mukuro. Still carrying out his duty, he told them that the brunet had a bad concussion and would be unconscious for some days, luckily it wasn't life-threatening.

The two girls, Bianchi and Kyoko were the only survivors from the Mansion slaughter. The poor girls would need therapy for the rest of their lives and would grief for their loss, but they were alive and that mattered.

But our hero was just happy that he got his love back without him having grave injuries or worse being dead.

He chuckled as he watched Tsuna's sleeping face. Everyone from the department had left an hour ago, but Mukuro insisted on staying, even threatening the hospital staff to not disturb them.

He had been so scared of losing him, but he was back now and he would never leave him alone again. He nuzzled his nose into the brunet's neck, breathing in his smell. He stayed like that for a while, then he straightened and looked at Tsuna's face. He stroked the brunet's hair and face. Then he finally leaned in a kissed him tenderly on the lips. A small, fast and soft kiss. He would never let him go again.

* * *

**A.N.**

PHEW finally done! I loved writing this really. I love a worried Mukuro and stubborn Tsuna xD. Again I srsly want to continue this as a story! So please review and tell me what you think! Oh and then should I start 4 years ago? Or start of with this chapter as chapter 1? Anyway whatever you think, tell me!

Cheers,

Tenshi


End file.
